Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for producing a tooth profile on a workpiece by skiving, a method for producing a tooth profile on a workpiece by performing a coupled skiving movement between a skiving tool and the workpiece, wherein the tool is rotated about a tool axis and the workpiece about a workpiece axis, and a machine for producing a tooth profile on a workpiece by skiving, comprising a skiving tool, a first rotary drive for rotationally-driving the skiving tool about a tool axis, a clamp for retaining the workpiece and a second rotary drive for rotationally-driving the respective workpiece held in the clamp, wherein the rotary drives are coupled together.
Description of Related Art
Skiving is a continuous machining method for producing tooth systems. This production process combines bobbing and shaping by using a continuous rolling process with axial infeed. The efficiency of this skiving technology stems from the fact that tooth systems together with an interference contour can be produced in a short space of time. Here, interference contours are cheeks, shoulders, heels and similar, which in conventional milling would prevent the necessary feed movement. Skiving allows internal and external tooth systems to be produced here.
A characteristic of skiving is the arrangement of the axes of the tool and workpiece at an angle to one another. The intersecting arrangement of axes results in a relative speed between tool and workpiece. This relative movement is used as a cutting movement and has its main cutting direction along the tooth gaps of the workpiece (“tooth gap direction”). The level of the cutting speed is dependent on the respective size of the axis intersection angle and the speed of the machining spindles.
A detailed representation of the current normal method for producing tooth systems by skiving can be found in EP 2 520 390 A1 and EP 2 537 616 A1, to which express reference is made here as evidence of expert understanding.
In order during the production of a workpiece to create the pivoting angle between the workpiece axis and the tool axis necessary for the cutting movement in a machine tool, in conventional skiving machines at least one pivoting axis for relative pivoting of the tool spindle counter to the workpiece axis of rotation is necessary.
Efficient planning and execution of complex machining processes, in particular for the manufacture of tooth systems, which call for multiple axes to be controlled simultaneously within a machine tool, are made possible in production engineering practice thanks to powerful CAM (Computer Aided Manufacturing) systems. As the number of machine axes provided for a production process within a machine tool increases, however, so does the complexity of the machine tool to be made available. Increased demands, for example in terms of machine rigidity, the measurement and drive systems, or also machine control, combine to increase machinery and individual manufactured part costs. It is, therefore, sought to limit the machine kinematics necessary for a production process for producing the required workpiece geometry to the minimum possible number of machine axes.